Marth
Marth (マルス, Mărusu) is a character from the Fire Emblem series. More specifically, he is the central protagonist and Lord-class character of the original game, Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Tsurugi (The Dark Dragon and Sword of Light), the third game, Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo (Mystery of the Emblem), and the DS remakes of his games, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon ''and Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ . He is the only character in the history of the series to star as the central character in more than one Fire Emblem game. Appearances Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon In the Archanean year 602, Marth's father, King Cornelius left Altea, and led his army against Emperor Medeus of Dolhr, and his allies Macedon and Grust. As his father battled his enemies, Marth remained at home and trained day after day, in case he would someday have to take to the battlefield. Unfortunately, that day came sooner than expected, as Cornerlius was betrayed by his ally, King Jiol of Gra, and fell in battle. As news of the death of his father reached Marth, the Gra army appeared in Altea, ready to take the young prince hostage. Fortunatly, the quick thinking of his tutor Malledus, Knight Commander Jagen, and his sister Elice allowed him to escape harm. As sister remained behind to buy Marth time, Marth escaped on ship heading for the small island kingdom Talys. For two years, Marth lived and trained with the people of Talys, never forgetting the shame his nation had faced from defeat. During his time on Talys, Marth grew close to Princess Caeda, she served as a pillar of stregnth for the exiled youth. When the Pirates of Galder attacked Talys, Marth and his knights came out of hiding and rescued King Mostyn from his peril. With his location announced to the world, Marth, Caeda, the Altean Knights, Talys Mercenary Army, and a volunteer corp left the island for Archanea. Their first objective was to meet with Princess Nyna of Archanea, and Duke Hardin of Aurelis who were leading an uprising against the Macedon army in Aurelis. As they traveled, they wiped out the remain Galder Pirates and liberated the village of Galder, defeated the Soothsire Bandits of the Samsooth Mountains, and rescued the Macedonian noblewoman Lena from slavery. Soon they arrived in Aurelis, and Marth reunited with his old friend Merric, a mage who was studying at Khadein, the sanctuary of sorcery. Together, the young men defeated the Macedon army in southern Aurelis, and raced to meet with Hardin and Nyna in the north. When Marth and Hardin finally met, Hardin offered Marth the role as leader of the Archanean League, believing Marth to be just and honorable. As Marth accepted the role, Hardin remained by his side as sub-commander of the army. Together the two men captured Aurelis Castle, and forced the Macedon army out of Aurelis for good. With Aurelis liberated, Princess Nyna gave Marth the Fire Emblem, a shield which represented being the hero of Archanea whose life is dedicated to protecting mankind. With Marth recognized as the hero of Archanea, he and Hardin turned their attention to Archanea, and moved to liberate the Holy Kingdom. As the army marched, they were ambushed by the Grust army at Port Warren, and forced to flee to the isolated kingdom Pyrathii. In Pyrathii, the enraged king Mannu challenged them to battle, and he revealed himself as a member of the ancient Manakete race. After a hard fought battle, Mannu was defeated, and Marth prepared to invade Archanea. Before he could attack, the Macedonian Whitewing Catria appeared before him, and asked Marth to save the young Princess Maria. If Maria could be saved, the elder Princess Minerva would lead a rebellion against Dolhr. History (Out of Japan) Although most of Marth's ''Fire Emblem titles were released only in Japan, he has acquired more widespread international attention through his appearance in the Nintendo GameCube game Super Smash Bros. Melee. Nintendo of Japan had originally intended to make him playable only in the game's Japanese release, but when he garnered favorable attention during the game's North American localization, Nintendo of America decided to keep both him and fellow Fire Emblem protagonist Roy in the North American and European versions. The appearance of Marth and Roy sparked a greater level of western interest in the Fire Emblem series, and it was in part because of this that Nintendo began releasing the games internationally beginning with the seventh title in the series. Later when Super Smash Bros. Brawl came out, they kept Marth but swapped Roy out for Ike. All three are from the Fire Emblem Series. External Links *Marth at Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. trophies Category:Playable characters Category:Royal characters Category:Lords Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. stickers